Irony - Wonder Girls
Descripcion right|120px *'Titulo:' Irony (원더걸스) *'Artista:' Wonder Girls *'Single:' The Wonder Beigins / The Wonder Years *'Pista:' #1; #13 *'Genero:' Dance. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 13-Febrero-2007 Video full|center|400 px Yenny Sunye Sunmi Hyun A Sohee Romanización Jakku cheomiran mareul neomu manhihae Ireon gamjeongeun cheomiramyeo mareul haneunge isanghae Nan dareun yeojadeulgwa dareudaneunge jom susanghae Naega aneun aeman haedo myeot myeonginde Geu yeojadeureun amu uimido eopdaneunge isanghae Geudongan sagwieotdeon yeojan mwoyeonneunde Mari domuji andoejanha Namjan da mideoseoneun andoendago hamyeonseo Neoman dareudago malhaneun geon mwoya (Neoman) Irony maldo an dwae Irony maldo an dwae Irony maldo an dwae Maldo an doeneun mal jeongmal Yeojan da gajigo nolgiman haesseotdamyeonseo (Naman) Naman dareuge saenggakhandan geon mwoya Irony maldo an dwae Irony maldo an dwae Irony maldo an dwae Maldo an doeneun mal jeongmal Dareun namja aedeul an joheun yaegireul Jakku naege jasehi malhae juneunge neomu isanghae Ni chingudeul an joheun yaegil wae naege gyesok malhae Neoman an geureotan mari jom isanghae Ni chingudeul modu neowa hamkke danijanha mari dwae Chingudeul modu da geureogo inneunde neoman angeureogo inneunge Namjan da mideoseoneun andoendago hamyeonseo (Namjan da) Neoman dareudago malhaneun geon mwoya (Neoman) Irony maldo an dwae Irony maldo an dwae Irony maldo an dwae Maldo an doeneun mal jeongmal Yeojan da gajigo nolgiman haesseotdamyeonseo Naman dareuge saenggakhandan geon mwoya (naman, naman) Irony maldo an dwae (Neumun jin) Irony maldo an dwae Irony maldo an dwae Maldo an doeneun mal jeongmal Ah Break it down 4, 3, 2, 1 Neomu jinsilhan geotcheoreom mariji Neomu geureonikka isanghangeoji Mareul goji gotdaero deutji motago Jakku uisimhage dwae mitji motago Jamsi saenggakhaebomyeon niga mwotareo Geureokekkaji naege hwansimeul saryeo Halkka sipeoseo mideoboryeogodo haebwasseo Hajiman susanghae amuraedo andoegesseo Namjan da mideoseoneun andoendago hamyeonseo (Namjan da) Neoman dareudago malhaneun geon mwoya (Neo an naman) Gugeon Irony maldo an dwae Gugeon Irony maldo an dwae Gugeon Irony maldo an dwae Maldo an doeneun mal jeongmal Yeojan da gajigo nolgiman haesseotdamyeonseo (Noman) Naman dareuge saenggakhandan geon mwoya (Gajigo geureotamyen an dwe dareun dareuge saenggakhandan geo moya ) Irony maldo an dwae Irony maldo an dwae Irony maldo an dwae Maldo an doeneun mal jeongmal Yeah.. Español Te la pasas diciendo "por primera vez" Dices que nunca has tenido sentimientos como este, pero tus palabras no convencen Dices que soy diferente a otras pero suenas sospechoso Lo que conozco de tus ex es suficiente Dices que esas chicas no te significan nada, pero eso no suena bien. ¿Qué significaban para ti esas chicas con las que salías? No tiene sentido Dices que no hay que confiar en los hombres Pero dices que eres diferente ¿Qué se supone que significa? (Solo tu) Ironía No tiene sentido ironía No tiene sentido Ironía No tiene sentido Realmente no tiene sentido. Dices que has jugado con todas tus ex novias Pero me dices que soy diferente ¿Qué se supone que significa? Ironía. No tiene sentido Ironía. No tiene sentido Ironía. No tiene sentido Realmente no tiene sentido Dices cosas malas sobre otro tipo. El que me cuentes cada detalle es muy raro. ¿Por qué sigues contándome cosas malas sobre tus amigos? Dices que eres el único que no es así, suena algo raro. Todos tus amigos suelen andar juntos por ahí, ¿tiene sentido? Tus amigos estan así por ahí pero tú eres el único que no Dices que no hay que confiar en los hombres (Hombres) Pero dices que eres diferente ¿Qué se supone que significa? (Solo tú) Ironía No tiene sentido ironía No tiene sentido Ironía No tiene sentido Realmente no tiene sentido Dices que has jugado con todas tus ex novias Pero me dices que soy diferente ¿Qué se supone que significa? (Dices, dices) Ironía No tiene sentido (Es cierto) Ironía No tiene sentido Ironía No tiene sentido Realmente no tiene sentido Ah Break it down 4, 3, 2, 1 Es raro porque actúas Con demasiada sinceridad. Pienso dos veces cada cosa que dices, Me es difícil creer en tus palabras Haces tanto por convencerme Que pensé en darte una oportunidad Pero más lo pienso, Y creo que no va a funcionar Dices que no hay que confiar en los hombres (Ningun hombre oH) Pero dices que eres diferente ¿Qué se supone que significa? (Ya no se) Esta Ironía No tiene sentido Esta ironía No tiene sentido Esta Ironía No tiene sentido Realmente no tiene sentido. Dices que has jugado con todas tus ex novias (Solo tu) Pero me dices que soy diferente ¿Qué se supone que significa? (Si es asi no puedo tener otro pensamiento) Ironía No tiene sentido Ironía No tiene sentido Ironía No tiene sentido Realmente no tiene sentido Si... Hangul 자꾸 첨이란 말을 너무 많이해 이런 감정은 첨이라며 말을 하는게 이상해 난 다른 여자들과 다르다는게 좀 수상해 내가 아는 애만 해도 몇 명인데 그 여자들은 아무 의미도 없다는게 이상해 그동안 사귀었던 여잔 뭐였는데 말이 도무지 안되잖아 남잔 다 믿어서는 안된다고 하면서 너만 다르다고 말하는 건 뭐야 Irony 말도 안 돼 Irony 말도 안 돼 Irony 말도 안 돼 말도 안 되는 말 정말 여잔 다 가지고 놀기만 했었다면서 나만 다르게 생각한단 건 뭐야 Irony 말도 안 돼 Irony 말도 안 돼 Irony 말도 안 돼 말도 안 되는 말 정말 다른 남자 애들 안 좋은 얘기를 자꾸 내게 자세히 말해 주는게 너무 이상해 니 친구들 안 좋은 얘길 왜 내게 계속 말해 너만 안 그렇단 말이 좀 이상해 니 친구들 모두 너와 함께 다니잖아 말이 돼 친구들 모두 다 그러고 있는데 너만 안그러고 있는게 남잔 다 믿어서는 안된다고 하면서 너만 다르다고 말하는 건 뭐야 Irony 말도 안 돼 Irony 말도 안 돼 Irony 말도 안 돼 말도 안 되는 말 정말 여잔 다 가지고 놀기만 했었다면서 나만 다르게 생각한단 건 뭐야 Irony 말도 안 돼 Irony 말도 안 돼 Irony 말도 안 돼 말도 안 되는 말 정말 Ah Break it down 4, 3, 2, 1 너무 진실한 것처럼 말이지 너무 그러니까 이상한거지 말을 곧이 곧대로 듣지 못하고 자꾸 의심하게 돼 믿지 못하고 잠시 생각해보면 니가 뭣하러 그렇게까지 나에게 환심을 사려 할까 싶어서 믿어보려고도 해봤어 하지만 수상해 아무래도 안되겠어 남잔 다 믿어서는 안된다고 하면서 너만 다르다고 말하는 건 뭐야 Irony 말도 안 돼 그건 Irony 말도 안 돼 그건 Irony 말도 안 돼 말도 안 되는 말 정말 여잔 다 가지고 놀기만 했었다면서 나만 다르게 생각한단 건 뭐야 Irony 말도 안 돼 Irony 말도 안 돼 Irony 말도 안 돼 말도 안 되는 말 정말 Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls